


www.slavery-web.com

by She_Elf_Xantusia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Chatting & Messaging, Dom/sub, Multi, Reader-Interactive, S&M, Slavery, Web about sex, Website - Freeform, kind of.., oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Elf_Xantusia/pseuds/She_Elf_Xantusia
Summary: This an ongoing thing, but I'll mark it completed, because there is no connection between the plot each chapter.This is a reader-interactive story, anything you'd like to add will be added.Written to look like a blog for slavers.[i]There are two types of people in this universe. Normal ones and slaves. You only can be born a slave, because it's a matter of genetics. Slaves are weaker, more sensitive and almost everything like Omegas. Normal, human-like physiology (no extra holes for men), also no heats. They are slightly stupid (rudely said), some of them can't learn to speak and they don't know how the world works. Experts say it's not because of some kind of retardness, but because everything is slower in a slave's body - digestion, hair growing, recovering, thinking, etc. [/i]





	

Original post:

**Lollipop123** : Hi, guys, I have a problem. A big one. Three days ago we were having sex as always, nothing special, just sex. In the middle of the act I pinched her ass and she screamed. It wasn't so hard to hurt so much. Since then she seems to be really afraid of me. She is shaking all the time, crying when she thinks I'm about to hurt her... I never even did! The most I've ever done was a little spanking. And she LIKED it. But now she doesn't. I have no idea what happened. Any advices? 

* * *

  **M4steR:** Shes definitely pregnant, congratz, man.. :'D GG

> **Lollipop123:** She is not. Can't be. 
> 
> **guest45912:** a miracle isnt it:DDDD
> 
> **T-Rex:** That's bulls*it. That's not what these hormones cause. Both my slave-girls were pregnant twice (no success :'( ) and they wasn't like that. They were really touchy, but not like that. Don't trust the horror scenarios about a slave being aggressive and trying to run away. This have never happened. 
> 
> **guest98163:** It happened to me !!!! 

**aPPLE:** are you sure it didn't hurt? maybe she didn't expect such a pain. or was it a subdrop? 

> **Daddy:** Subspace doesn't exist. -______-
> 
> **aPPLE** **:**  you live in a cave? Ofc it exists. there is a whole science domain about it. read a book, do your research or keep your stupidity for yourself.
> 
> **Lollipop123:** But how can I tell it hurt? She showed me no sign of it. And we've never tried subspace, I've never seen it for live.
> 
> **aPPLE:** I don't know. it's your slve. you should know her.
> 
> **Lollipop123:** :(((((

**Daddy:** You just failed at discipline. If she was loyal to you, she wouldn't turn away from anything. But you spoiled her and now she chose to make her head. A good whipping always helps. ;) One of mine slaves did this too, but learned quickly what's his place. A slave can NEVER say no to his owner.

> **guest33214:** *searching for ignore button* *hitting hard* Man, you really disgust me.

**Michael:**  She is telling you that she needs some tenderness. Give it to her. Can she speak?

> **Lollipop123:** Not that lucky. Tried to teach her some words, but it didn't work for us. Too stressful for her. I don't know how can I give her more tenderness. I already am the most tender owner in the town.

 

 **Michael:** It's been two days. Any updates? I'm curious...

> **aPPLE:** me too
> 
>  
> 
> **Lollipop123:**  Still getting over it. :/ There is just a little progress. I will keep updating you.

**Author's Note:**

> [b]I'd really loved if you joined the discussion.[/b] ^^ Just begin your comment with "Joining" and your nick (or guest number). I'll dd it to this chapter. You can also react to what has been said. I want to make this really interactive.


End file.
